


Tea time

by Vault_Emblem



Series: A flag and a god [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Basically Loki gets cockblocked by an explosion, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Loki and Brian drink tea and Loki thinks.





	

\- Midgardians surely have weird habits -, Loki stated, taking a sip of tea from his cup.

\- If you don’t like it, you can always go elsewhere -, Brian replied, with a tone that Loki personally hated and loved at the same time, because it made it seem like Brian was just kidding, but there was still something that indicated that maybe he was being serious.

Loki loved challenges, especially regarding people’s secrets and hidden thoughts, but sometimes he got unnerved by how difficult it was for him to read Brian.

 

 

Maybe that was the reason he always stuck with him; he definitely didn’t do that because he was a handsome piece of… What an undignified thought to have, definitely not suited for someone like him – maybe Stark – but still he couldn’t deny that he liked Brian, and not only for his mind.

 

 

\- I was just making an observation -, Loki said, - It’s not like we don’t have anything similar in Asgard, even though it’s behind closed doors -, he pointed out, then.

In fact they were right outside the dorm, where they could be seen and heard by everyone, and Loki didn’t like that.

\- Well, it’s the same for us too, but I can enjoy the nice weather more, like this -, Brian replied, - It’s never this sunny in England -.

\- And I don’t think the bot can bring us what we need inside the dorm, so this is the perfect compromise -.

 

Loki suspected that wasn’t the only reason behind that choice: in fact he could observe the situation, like that, and also keep an eye on everyone.

Wouldn’t that be a little hypocritical, considering that Brian often criticized Black Widow because she was always “on the job”? Yes, of course it would have been, but Brian was a spy, and also Loki happened to know a few things about hypocrisy.

 

\- You know, I have to say it… -, he started, then, to change the subject, - This “tea” is not that bad -.

Brian smiled, and there wasn’t any hint of malice in it, or at least that Loki could find.

\- I’m glad -, he said, and Loki’s heart definitely didn’t skip a beat for that.

 

 

They didn’t talk much, after that, but it didn’t matter: they were comfortable enough with each other to not make that whole situation awkward.

 

Now Loki really wanted to touch Brian, though, even for just a second, but there was still his pride to keep him from doing that, because there he was exposed.

He knew that if he had shown any weakness, they would have been onto him immediately; it always went that way, and he wasn’t naïve enough to believe that it was going to change.

He would have been ridiculed and he would have lost Brian, and he didn’t want that.

 

He had to maintain his composure. One day, maybe, when they were alone, he could have…

 

 

\- Get down! -.

 

That scream came out of nowhere, but Loki quickly got up from his seat anyways and he took cover behind it. Fortunately, he had been quick enough to no get involved into the little explosion that followed.

\- What was that?! -, he exclaimed then, throwing away all his attempts to keep cool.

\- A message from my friends in England -, Brian replied, completely unfazed. He must have been used to it.

\- Do your “friends” always try to kill you or today’s a special day? -, Loki asked, still confused by that whole ordeal.

\- It’s the quickest way to get rid of the messages -, Brian explained.

\- Look, we’re really traditionalist back in England, that’s all -, he added then.

Loki nodded, still unconvinced. Midgardians did have weird habits.

He sighed.

 

\- What do they want? -, he asked then.

\- Hydra’s planning something and they want me to check their base -, Brain said.

\- Are you coming? -.

Loki smirked.

\- Of course -.


End file.
